You Mean So Much To Me
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (Snowqueen/Snowbarry) A small AU of Elseworlds, first taking place at Arkham and then at ARGUS - Barry, now as the Green Arrow, wants to correct something that he feels isn't right with himself - and to make sure Caitlin is okay.


**THIS ONESHOT IS FOR ALL OF YOU SNOWQUEEN FANS OUT THERE! THE CROSSOVER HAS GIVEN US ANOTHER SIDE TO SNOWBARRY AND ITS AMAZING!**

 **Okay. enough with the Godspeed Talk (inside joke moment) for now lol. I seriously love how we've got Snowbarry, FlashFrost, Savifrost, and Snowqueen all from just Caitlin and Barry. Like, seriously. This ship is so beautiful.**

 **So I hope y'all enjoy this little fic :3 (btw - I am so happy with how the thumbnail for this story came out. XD)**

* * *

Barry felt his heart drop when he saw Caitlin on the floor.

He didn't have his super-speed, so he couldn't rush over to her to make sure she was okay - he had to run at a normal pace.

It was the slowest he had ever felt... and he was going as fast as he could.

"Cait," he panted, racing over to her side.

She was just out cold, thank God - he didn't know what he would've done had she have been dead. He didn't even want to think about that.

He checked her over for any potential injuries that she was showing - none. Thank goodness.

Then, she slowly began to stir. "O-Oliver?" she asked softly.

"No, not Oliver... its Barry," he said. "Body swap, remember?"

"Oh yeah... sorry, I should've known that," Caitlin said innocently, rubbing her head.

Barry now felt like an idiot - she had literally just been knocked out, and all he had said to her was that she got his name wrong. He felt silly. Why didn't he ask her if she was okay? Well, he could do that now. "Cait... are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she said slowly. "Ugh... remind Barry to never let me wander into battle alone. Wait, Oliver. No-"

Barry couldn't help but chuckle - Caitlin had an absolutely adorable confused face.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" he asked, now cradling her head and part of her back in his hands.

"Uh... not really," Caitlin answered. "That ice gun packed a punch, and my back's a bit sore, but I should be okay."

"I swear I'm gonna kill Deegan for what he did," Barry growled.

"Barry..." Caitlin said softly, rubbing his cheek. "I-If you are Barry, that is... sorry, today's been very confusing."

"Its okay," Barry said, equally as soft. He now cradled most of her in his arms, making sure no more harm could be done to her. "You were saying something?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "You wouldn't want to kill anyone..."

This line hit Barry. _Hard._ Because she was right - and now he felt a wave of guilt begin to come over him. But it was because he had wished death upon someone - not guilt for John Deegan. He had done all of this to them... but Caitlin was right. Barry would never kill anyone unless there was no other choice, of which was a very rare occasion.

"I-I'm so sorry," he said, lowering his head.

"Hey, you're okay," Caitlin said. "Today's been really weird and stressful for us all, okay? You're allowed to feel angry."

"I did," Barry admitted. "Very angry... but you've really helped."

Caitlin offered him a smile; a smile that warmed his heart immensely.

Suddenly, Oliver raced back in, looking tired-but triumphant.

"We got the book from Deegan," he said. "Oh my gosh, Caitlin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Barry, I'm fine," Caitlin said, offering a small smile. "Oh, Oliver, sorry, I keep-"

"Its okay," Oliver laughed. "You got her, man?"

"Yeah," Barry nodded. "Now, let's get the hell out of here."

"Agreed!" a voice boomed from behind Barry, Caitlin, and Oliver.

The three looked behind them, and there was a woman in dark black and red clothing with red streaks of flowing hair emerging from her cowel - and she had a ruby red colored bat symbol on her chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Caitlin asked, in awe of the female vigilante.

* * *

When they finally got back to the ARGUS facility, Caitlin felt much better. Barry and Oliver had now seemingly gone somewhere else, so she decided to change into a more professional dress and pair of black high heels for trying to crack the Book's lock.

However, when she came out of the room where she was changing, she bumped into Barry.

"Olive-Barry!" she exclaimed, before giggling. "I'm getting better."

"You are," Barry smiled. "Hey, uh... could I ask you something? In private?"

"Sure," Caitlin said.

The two then walked back into the room, and Caitlin shut the door. Then, the two faced each other.

"I'm assuming this wasn't for a chitchat," she said, chuckling.

Barry let out a chuckle- Caitlin's sense of humor was really something else. "Sadly no. It's, well... does Oliver treat you well?"

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean You-Oliver or Flash-Oliver?"

Barry now was beginning to fully understand Caitlin's confusion. "Uh... Flash Oliver. The one in the other room."

"Oh! Uh, yeah, I'd say so," she nodded. "We drifted apart for a bit a while ago, but we're rekindling our friendship. I've honestly not felt so happy in a long time."

Barry sighed deeply... this at least meant he was doing something to improve their friendship.

"Well... I am happy to hear that," Barry smiled.

Caitlin smiled back, but quickly caught on that there was more. "I'm assuming that's not all you had to say, right?"

"No," Barry admitted. "It's just... Cait, I want to be treating you better. And I just... I feel like I owe you so much. I do. But I've barely given you anything..."

"Oh, Barry..." Caitlin said softly. "You don't-"

"I do owe you, Cait," he said. "S-Sorry, what now?"

Caitlin sighed, and tapped her foot lightly. "Barry... when you held me at Arkham as I was on the floor, it showed me that you cared. Any doubt I had in my mind about that subject was immediately washed away when you cradled my head, and carried me home. I know you care about me, Barry. And that... means the world to me."

Barry smiled lightly, with the fear that he would start crying slowly disappearing. "Cait... I want to make you a promise."

"Okay," she said.

Barry then dropped his bow, and took her soft hands into his gloved ones. "When we stop all of this... when we get to go home and have our lives back... I promise I'll treat you better. You don't have to hang out with me if you don't want to, I understand, but just know that-"

"Okay, it's my turn to interrupt," she giggled, and Barry smiled as well. "I promise you that I will love you and care for you like never before when we get back. All I ask is that we get more time together... Barry, I've missed you."

Those last few words of hers almost made him cry out of guilt. She had missed him...

He was going to do everything in his power to make sure she wouldn't need to miss him again.

"Cait... you mean so much to me," he said softly.

"And you mean so much to me," she said softly. But then, she whispered something in his ear...

"Oliver Queen..."

"Not funny," he laughed. Caitlin was giggling along with him, and pretty soon, they hugged it out.

It was so good to be in each other's arms again...

And it was only until they got into the hallway that they separated hands.

* * *

 **OMG SNOWQUEEN IS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE AAAAAAHHHHHHH**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that little one shot! PLEASE let me know what you thought of it, and if you'd like more SnowQueen!**

 **See you guys soon! :)**


End file.
